Water and Rain
by Natures Song
Summary: Four rogues from the twolegplace board one of the floating trees that the twolegs use to travel on the water. When the floating tree that the four friends boarded crashed on the beach near a jungle, the friends are separated as they all struggle to survive in the harsh jungle, both friends and foes at every turn. It's every cat for themselves in this world of kill or be killed.
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

 **Rogues -** Rain - Gray tabby she-cat with white paws and a white muzzle.

Dew - Gray-and-white tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Fern - White-and-brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes.

Scale - Ginger-and-white tom with yellow eyes.

Humming - Brownish-gray tom with a ginger chest.

Panther - Pure black she-cat with yellow eyes.

Shrew - Small, light brown tom.

Bat - Brown-and-black she-cat with white paws.

Nettle - Dark gray tabby tom with a white tail.

Fox - Ginger-and-white tom with green eyes.

Shark - Silver-and-white she-cat with black paws.

Lizard - White she-cat with ginger and black patches.

Goose - Grayish-brown tom with a white chest and amber eyes.

Rail - Brown tabby tom with white paws.

Trout - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Duck - Brownish-gray tabby she-cat with green eyes.

 **Loners** \- Loon - Black she-cat with white spots on her back and sides.

Ant - Ginger-and-black she-cat with a white belly and paws.

Ebony - Black she-cat with faint tabby stripes.

Sable - Light brown tom with a white face.

Wild - Dark brown tabby tom with white ears and paws.

* * *

owo? What is this? Allegiances for a story? Due to how strange some of the names are, I'm sure that some of you have picked up on the fact that this is not set in the normal forest/marsh/moor setting, like most Warriors fanfictions. This actually takes place in a rainforest, so it's going to be a little different. Enjoy~


	2. Prologue

A current of air blew over the moor, rustling the grass as it went. Two cats sat on a hill, watching the moor below them. One of the cats was a small and lithe gray tabby tom, his white tail neatly wrapped around his paws. His pale green eyes were wide and full of caution as he turned his gaze towards the she-cat sitting next to him. She was slightly bigger than the gray tabby, her fur a mixture of cream, light gray, and white. The she-cats belly was swollen with kits, and a purr rumbled in her throat. She rubbed against the tom sitting next to her, her cream tail swishing back and forth.

"How many do you think there will be, Ashsong?" The she-cat asked, her tail still moving. The gray tabby didn't respond, instead staring off into the distance towards the twolegplace. The she-cat followed his gaze, then frowned. "The twolegplace? Why are you looking over there?"

"...Do you think our kits will like it here?" Ashsong asked, his eyes now dull. "Rabbitfern, I- What if they don't like WindClan? What if- if..." The gray tabby trailed off, the dull look in his eyes replaced with worry.

"Oh, Ashsong... I'm sure they'll love it in WindClan!" Rabbitfern purred. "After all, they _are_ WindClan cats. Are you suggesting we move to the twolegplace? I mean, it might not be a bad idea, though. Leaf-bare is approaching and even though it's only Greenleaf prey is growing scarce. Plus, if we do go, we could still visit the Clan! After all, it's not that far away, we could-"

"No," Ashsong cut in, looking past the twolegplace, towards the setting sun. "No, not there, Rabbitfern. We have to go further. The kits... Their destiny does not lie in the twolegplace, or WindClan. I don't know how I know, but I can sense it... Rabbitfern, we need to go further..."

"Further?" She asked, a hint of confusion in her eyes. "Why? Are you suggesting we leave the Clans? And what do you mean that their destiny doesn't lie here? They're- They're Clan cats! They belong here, and so do we!"

"I don't know, I just have this feeling... This feeling that we need to leave. The kits, they don't belong here..." Ashsong shook his head. "I can see it..."

"See what?" Rabbitfern demanded as she leapt to her paws. "What do you see? What are you talking about, Ashsong? Lately everything that's been coming out of your mouth has been nothing but nonsense! If you want to leave, then leave. I don't care anymore. I'm not going to abandon my home and family just because you have a strange feeling! I'm staying here, with the Clan. You can go on and blab about all these strange feelings all you want, and you can bother all the cats you want! I'm staying!"

"No! Rabbitfern!" Ashsong bristled, eyes wide. "We have to leave! W-We have to go! As soon as we can! Please, Rabbitfern... Please come..."

"Where, Ashsong? Where does their destiny lie? If you can at least tell me that much, I'll go."

Ashsong watched Rabbitfern for a few heartbeats, eyes narrowed. Eventually he sighed and lowered his head. "We have to get them to the twolegplace that's near the sun-drown-place.. After that, StarClan should lead them to where they were meant to go. I just hope that they reach it."

"Where, Ashsong! I want to know where!" Rabbitfern yowled. "I'm losing my patience, so you better tell me where these kits need to go!"

"To the forest..." He muttered. "The forest that screeches and screams, with trees that reach into the sky... With the birds and the cats that yowl louder than thunder and are as big as a monster... They need to go there..."

Rabbitfern flattened her ears, eyes wide. "W-What? No way! I'm not letting my kits go near a place like that!"

Ashsong sighed. "I knew that you wouldn't agree with me... Just, please think about it. I'm sure that this place is where they're meant to go."

Rabbitfern hesitated then padded towards Ashsong. "Could you tell me more about this place...? Like, what the prey is like, and the kinds of animals that they need to watch out for..."

Ashsong purred. "Of course! There are these giant fish with teeth sharper than a cat's claws, and birds who's wings flap so quickly that you can't even see them! And birds with beaks that are bigger than their own bodies!"

The two of them kept talking until the moon was high in the sky and the cold air pierced their pelt. When the sun rose the next morning, the two of them set out for the twolegplace, and prepared for their journey to the sky forest that Ashsong talked about, and towards their destiny.


End file.
